Lili at the Glistening Lotus
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Another attempt to court Asuka Kazama, another failure. Lili needs a break, and there's only one place where she can get that comfort and pleasure: the Glistening Lotus. Mutual Challenge Fic for GrimGrave. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Lili at the Glistening Lotus**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The second the limo's door was closed by Sebastian, the pleasant, plastic smile was erased and Lili Rochefort slammed her clenched, white-knuckled fists on the extra-padded cushions of her seat.

A stream of colorful French expletives erupted from the oftentimes elegant and refined heiress, basically throwing a temper tantrum in her limo of black-tinted door windows.

When she had ran out of proverbial steam, Lili simply flopped on her seat, her hands limp on the cushions.

Tired blue eyes with tears prickling at the edges seemingly wanted the limo's roof to give her the enlightenment she needed.

"Why? _Merde,_ why does this always happen, Sebastian?" Lili spoke with a heavy heart. Her butler/driver/caretaker/all-around-companion didn't have to say anything from the driver's seat.

This happened often enough. He knew what Lili asked was a rhetorical question.

The French girl sighed again, brushing some of her silky blonde tresses behind her ear.

"I offered Asuka, that brute of a commoner, to have a five-star lunch at school with a private table, on the rooftop, might I add! Just the two of us, and she just blows me off?! God, how unrefined and ungrateful, that Asuka Kazama! She just called me a "spoiled brat" and "too stuck up" to have a "normal" lunch with the rest of the class in the cafeteria! What nerve!"

Clearly, the worst was over.

"Well, perhaps mademoiselle Asuka isn't comfortable with your perception or depiction of a lunch with _friends_ at school."

Sebastian knew he said the wrong thing when he saw Lili's eyebrow twitch in the rearview mirror.

"But I don't want to be her _friend!_ I want to be more! I want Asuka Kazama to be mine! To be the future Mrs Rochefort!"

Sebastian hoped that his moustache and beard masked his sigh.

His mistress, the young woman entrusted to his care…it broke the old man's heart to see Lili Rochefort, the child that was more of a daughter to him than to her own father, in so much distress and heartache over her one-sided love for her rival, Asuka Kazama.

"Sebastian…I need to let off steam. Please, take me to the _Glistening Lotus._ " Lili requested after getting her composure back. She sighed softly to herself, curling one blonde lock of hair around her index finger and crossing one leg over the other.

She closed her eyes and uttered a heartfelt "thank you" to Sebastian when he nodded and changed the course of their car.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for letting me indulge in this and keeping it a secret you'll take to the grave if need be. And one day…" Lili gazed out the door window.

"One day, I will take you there, Asuka Kazama, and you'll feel the joy and pleasure of finally being a woman, with me, side by side…" but for now, Lili Rochefort just wanted some cock to take her mind off of her failed courtship attempt on Asuka Kazama.

 _-o-_

The Glistening Lotus was a sex club that not many knew about. It was the kind of place you discovered from the friend of a friend of a rich friend's friend. It was a very nice, clean place that provided the absolute best sexual services for those with the money to afford them.

Lili strode into the soft-blue lit lobby of the building.

"Ahhh, Lili-sama~! So good to see you! What will it be tonight?" Chirped the adorable receptionist.

Ginger hair done up in twin pigtails and eyes as green as emeralds. She was an adorable little thing. Her eyes widened upon remembering something.

"Oh, you know? A new lady joined our staff! She's just the sweetest thing, Iroha-chan! Her specialty is servicing her master like a Japanese maid! Trust me, Lili-sama, I've already given her a niiiice, most thorough test drive~!"

Lili rolled her eyes and bent over the reception desk to cup the advertisement-happy ginger's cheeks and then, she gave the girl a deep, passionate kiss that left her seeing stars.

"Chu~! You talk too much, mademoiselle Vanille. Bon jour! I'll try out Iroha-san another day. For now, I want cocks in the Bath Tub Suite." Lili spoke professionally, like the diamond-tier customer of the Glistening Lotus that she was.

Vanille quickly snapped out of the stupor Lili put her into. She pulled herself together to type in the service requested on a tablet.

"Of course, of course, Lili-sama. Who do you want? How many?"

"I want three. Who's available right now?"

"Hmmm…three gentlemen…one moment, please. Ok…uh huh. Got it. Are Sledge, Kapkan and Rook alright with you, Lili-sama?" Vanilla consulted with a smile. The blonde customer cupped her chin and nodded with a pleased grin.

"Oui, Vanille-san. Yes, most definitely. I'll take them." Lili gave her consent and handed Vanille a glossy obsidian card with a fake diamond texture on one side.

Before making the final transaction, Vanille asked one last thing.

"Oh yeah, Lili-sama, is anything off limits? Anything you don't want done to you?" A gentle caress of her cheek and a little, impish grin on Lili's face said it all, but before she made to walk up the nearest staircase, she flipped her hair over her shoulder in a most elegant fashion.

"Vanille-san…let them _destroy me~"_

 _~o~_

The Glistening Lotus provided its customers with a wide array of suites that catered to different tastes. There were regular bedrooms with beds of passion-red sheets. A dungeon for the kinky ruled by the iron fist of Mistress Valentine. The nurse's office of Suzune-sensei. The tatami-mat suite with a fake weapons' rack of the ninja sisters, Asagi and Sakura. There were plenty of suites to choose from, and the Bath Tub Suite was exactly what the title said.

"Welcome, Lili-sama!" Three manly voices of three different accents of English greeted the completely-nude Lili de Rochefort as she strode into the room built like a huge bath with pristine white tile and a soft-blue hot tub large enough to comfortably fit at least six people.

" _Bon jour_ , gentlemen. So good to see you~! It's been a while, hm?" The three men chuckled. It wasn't too long ago that she had had fun with the three of them in separate occasions. This was her first time with all three men at once. Rook, ever the gentleman as well as fellow French countryman (despite his perfect, fluid English, which was thanks to a private tutor he had as a child) leaned over the edge of the tub to help Lili get in, gently taking her hand as the young man (the youngest of the three men) assisted Lili in elegantly stepping into the tub, one long, creamy-white leg first, then the other, letting go of Lili's hand only once the Frenchwoman had comfortably sat down on the built-in seat within the soothing, warm water.

"Ahhh, ever the gentleman, eh lad?" Sledge commented, a drawl thick with his Scottish accent. He was a former Olympian hammer throw gold medalist, a mountain of a Scotsman, and his sheer endowment and powerful thrusts often had Lili walking funny almost the whole day after she had him.

"A hunter must have good hands, _tovarich._ Madame Lili paid good to have us. Don't make fun of Rook's manners, you brute." Kapkan spoke softly, his deep voice thick with his Russian accent. A born hunter, he had a perfect technique for handiwork. He knew all of Lili's weak, most pleasurable spots, and his voice and accent were most alluring for her.

"Haaah, you three~ Don't worry. The night is still young. Let's relax for a bit, Ok~?" Lili cooed with a smile and then, shifted to sit between Sledge and Kapkan's bodies, draping her arms over their broad shoulders and resting against their sides and snuggling into the Scot and Russian, smiling a pleased smile and letting out a soft hum of pleasure upon feeling Rook approach and gently seize her leg, lifting her knee and using his talented hands to give her thigh and calf a most soothing massage.

"Mmmmm…haaah~" Lili cooed and sighed softly when she felt Sledge and Kapkan move their calloused hands to cup her lovely, supple breasts, kneading and gently squeezing the soft, humble mounds (Lili didn't have the mighty, enormous breasts of Asuka Kazama, after all) and she gave a little yelp of pleasure when Kapkan took her nipple and brought it to full hardness by giving the nub a little twist, a soft pinch. "Ah~! Ooohhh…!" The blonde's head came to rest on Sledge's shoulder and the mountain of a Scotsman tilted his head down to give Lili the first kiss of the evening, a deep, passionate international lip lock.

Then, Lili cried out into her kiss with Sledge when feeling Rook's lips coming to claim one of her diamond-hard nipples, the Frenchman's tongue drawing lazy circles on the soft-pink areola, then tugging and pulling at the peak with his lips and then giving little nips and licks to both of her breasts, which were freed by Kapkan's hand as the Russian moved his hand further down, down across her flat stomach and oh-so-subtle abs, all the way south till he cupped Lili's hot pussy in his palm.

"A-Aaahh, Kaaapkan…mmmm~!" Lili broke her kiss with Sledge to turn her head and seize the Russian's face with her hand and pull him in for a deep, hot kiss that had her Russian man groaning ever-so-softly into Lili's mouth, especially when feeling her fingers gripping his large manhood below the surface of the lukewarm water, a gesture that he returned in kind by beginning to expertly and skillfully fondle and penetrate her pussy with his palm and fingers respectively.

Lili gently jerked Kapkan off, her hand squeezing the man-meat and giving it some short strokes, brushing the thick glans of the head with her palm. Meanwhile, Sledge was sighing and groaning as Lili showed her dexterity with her other hand by jacking him off, her talented hand and fingers working their magic on the Scotsman's mighty penis while her Russian paramour fingered her like a pro.

"Mmm…mademoiselle Lili!" Rook let go of Lili's delicious breasts to lick and nibble on her neck, getting the lady's attention and then, leaning in to crash his lips against Lili's in a deep, passionate, all-French French kiss, making Kapkan and Sledge groan and chuckle deeply at their younger friend's enthusiasm, as well as the impressive handjobs Lili was giving him while she swapped spit, moans and sighs with Rook.

"Mmmm…hah, let's take things up a notch, yeah~?" Sledge suggested and Lili and Rook broke their passionate lip lock to give lewd grins, with Lili nodding and giving Kapkan's cock a particularly-pleasant squeeze and jerk.

Lili sighed softly with longing upon feeling Kapkan's fingers leave her pussy and then, she cried out with surprise and then, bliss as Sledge picked her up by the waist and stood up, presenting his huge dick to her face. Then, Rook took her by the hips and pushed her down a bit so as to bend forward and thrust her ass up in the air, her hot, pink pussy just an inch from her fellow countryman's smiling face.

That's why Lili cried out with pleasure, feeling Rook plunge his tongue into her hot velvet depths from behind while Sledge urged her to suck his mighty Scottish cock, thus Lili's sounds of pleasure became drowned out by Sledge slipping his cock past her lips and into her waiting, eager, skilled mouth while the Frenchwoman reached a hand out to grab and pull at Kapkan's man-meat, eagerly jerking him off with clockwise and then, counter-clockwise motions while Sledge grabbed her by the hair and thrust his hips, tugging on Lili's long blonde tresses in his hand to basically fuck her face, while Rook ate out her pussy from behind, the young Frenchman caressing with his hands and fingers her hips, her firm butt cheeks and even sometimes poking at the pucker nestled between those cheeks and just an inch above her throbbing pussy.

Soon enough, though, the pressure within Lili's loins thanks to the magnificent oral treatment by Rook began to get to her, heat coiling in her loins as Rook's tongue and lips and even fingers worked her pussy to a fever pitch.

Lili hit an orgasm that made her scream into Sledge's penis lodged in her mouth and throat, and this overwhelming sensation sent the Scotsman into a strong orgasm that sent several strings of semen from his cock straight down and into Lili's tummy, while her handjob eventually got Kapkan next to her to ejaculate over her hand, cheek and hair.

"S-Shiiiit…Mademoiselle Lili, mmmm, get ready!" Lili barely had enough time and presence of mind to pull her face out of Sledge's crotch and take a deep breath before she cried out in surprise and utter bliss upon feeling Rook's throbbing, hot cock spear her pussy, the young man holding Lili steady by the hips as he began to fuck her doggystyle.

"Aaaahhh, oui, oooouiii~! Haaah, mmmm! Oui, monsieur Rook! Ahhh! Kapkan, Kapkan, come on~!" She cried out with a big smile on her face and then, she motion the Russian to stand before her, and with a large grin of his own, he stepped forth through the lukewarm water of the tub to take Lili by the cheeks to line her lips up with his still rock-hard penis.

The blonde young woman and customer licked around the head of Kapkan's cock, then she rained down kisses on it as well as the shaft, licking him clean of any excess semen from his earlier ejaculation before Rook began to fuck her. Then, the Russian got tired of the gentle foreplay and thus, he grabbed Lili by the back of her head to bury his penis in her mouth and throat, jamming his entire length into her eager mouth in tandem to Rook's fast and hard penetrations of Lili's pussy.

Eventually, despite his youthful eagerness and stamina, Rook couldn't hold back anymore and he moaned upon hitting orgasm, emptying a huge load of semen deep into Lili's hot, wet, gripping pussy, which seemingly did its best to milk Rook's penis dry within its slick walls, as the feeling of his hot seed inside her sent Lili into her own orgasm, screaming in rapture into Kapkan's crotch as the Russian fucked her face.

The hunter motioned with his head to Rook and then, to Sledge. The Scotsman stopped stroking his long, hard cock and then, tapped Rook on the shoulder. The young man, gasping for breath, smiled and nodded, tapping his palm against Sledge's in a tagging gesture.

The mountain of a man wasted in no time and he immediately sent Lili into another powerful orgasm simply by impaling her pussy in one motion, burying himself up to the hilt inside her gripping, squirting depths, his balls even hitting her clit as they impacted against her labia, repeatedly so once he began to move, penetrating Lili hard, fast, relentless, _hammering_ away into her French pussy while Lili still serviced Kapkan with her mouth.

Then, finally, a string of colorful Russian expletives escaped Kapkan once the man finally hit his sensual peak thanks to Lili's amazing blowjob skills, thanks to the prior orgasm Sledge gave her and then, the sheer, raw scream of passion from Lili and the delicious vibrations of her voice against his cock in her mouth and throat from yet another orgasm; Sledge had just emptied a massive load into her upon reaching his own orgasm, Lili's pussy muscles seemingly turning into a milking machine of flesh as she took off into orgasm, her female juices squirting all over Sledge's crotch and upper thighs behind her.

After getting a "straight from the source protein pickup" from Kapkan, Lili pulled her face away from her Russian man's crotch, giving the head of his cock a little kiss/quick lick, she gave her men a most lewd, hazy-eyed smile.

" _More~! ALL~ holes!"_ She moaned and licked her lips. Sledge, Kapkan and Rook grinned.

A quick rearranging of seats and bodies in the lukewarm tub had Kapkan sitting on the seat inside the tub, his cock firmly lodged inside Lili's gripping asshole while Sledge himself was balls-deep into her pussy, and then, Lili had her mouth eagerly sucking off Rook's cock as her French countryman stood at the edge of the tub, playing with Lili's bouncing breasts as she serviced him and Kapkan and Sledge filled the Frenchwoman to capacity with their penises in both her holes, their thrusts in sync, timing each other's pumps into Lili to delicious, incredibly-pleasurable results; Lili crying out and screaming into her blowjob on Rook with every penetration of her pussy followed by one to her anus, the two mighty cocks separated only by a thin, fleshy wall, Lili just about to lose her damn mind with this amazing pleasure.

However, all good, great, amazing things must come to an end, and a double penetration and blowjob were no exception to that rule.

Lili's body simply couldn't possible take anymore stimulation. Lili came hard, harder than before in the evening, an orgasm that tore through her beautiful body, every nerve ending alight with white-hot pleasure as orgasm washed over and sent her into near delirium, Sledge and Kapkan still pumping their hips and fucking her pussy and ass while they themselves ejaculated into her deepest depths, and Rook almost howled with pleasure as he himself released a massive load of semen deep, deep down Lili's throat and into her eager, man-hungry tummy.

After it was over, the foursome were absolutely spent, almost unable to move, letting the still warm water of the bath tub soothe their satisfied, wonderfully-aching and sore bodies, with the men playfully passing Lili around so that she could snuggle and cuddle with each of her men, giving them all gentle, passionate kisses as thanks for the incredible evening of pleasure.

~o~

Sometime later, Lili stepped out into the cold night air and stretched, sighing softly as she called Sebastian to come pick her up. Then, she closed her eyes and simply listened to the sounds of the night as she clutched her phone to her heart.

"One day, someday, I will bring you here and we shall become _women_ together, you and I, Asuka Kazama…if at first I don't succeed, I shall try again! You _will_ be mine, Asuka Kazama! Hooohohohohooo~!" Cue Lili's haughty laugh that made several people that passed by her give her funny looks.

But Lili paid them no heed. She didn't care about anyone's opinion other than Asuka's, and she would make Asuka's opinion of her change in no time. Till then, whenever she felt the need for release, she could always come back to the Glistening Lotus.

 **The End**

 **So…this all started as a mutual challenge for myself and my good friend and veteran of this fine site, GrimGrave, who's a huge fan of "Tekken", and he chose Lili to be the lady to get the boytoy love in this story, so, here's for you, buddy! A li'l foursome/gangbang action for the ojou-sama of "Tekken"~! So…Grim-kun, your move! ;3**

 **Also, Sledge, Rook and Kapkan? They are British S.A.S, French GIGN and Russian Spetznas Operators from the game "Rainbow Six: Siege". LOL I just borrowed them for a little bit. Why? Eh, heh, why not? :3 Oh yeah, and same goes to the cameo of Vanille from "Final Fantasy XIII" and shout-out to Iroha, the sexy maid of "Samurai Shodown"~! Damn, Iroha's hot! *O***

 **Also, a shameless plug for both myself and GrimGrave: I can't recommend his stories enough. Here, please, do go read his works after you finish reading and reviewing this story~! "Be My Tag Partner", "Linguistic Kink", "Second Chance" and "Temptation".**

 **And if you want some more "Tekken" yuri, I –did- write "Iron Willed Sisters", a tale of love and wedded bliss for Anna and Nina, the Williams sisters! ;3**

 **Oh yeah, one last thing: I'm now open for story commissions~! If you want more details, please go to my Deviant Art page, MajorMikePowell, for more information~! So, commission away, fellas! There's very little I won't do! ;D You want yuri? You want more gangbangs like this story here? By all means, bring it on! Commissions open, everybody~!**

 **All of that said, again, Grim-kun…your move~ ;3**

 **Thanks for reading and please review, yeah~? Tis a fair trade, isn't it? :3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
